


Handling the Situation

by Isbjorn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Public Sex, Yuuri has a Canon Hand Kink Please Fight Me Over It, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn/pseuds/Isbjorn
Summary: Yuuri has had a very stressful, hard day. The kind of day where everything that can go wrong, does and he can't catch a break. Viktor appears just at the moment things truly hit the fan and, of course, makes sure Yuuri can look back at at least one good moment.I wrote this to satisfyStevieand I's need for Yuuri Hand Kink Representation.





	Handling the Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zombubble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombubble/gifts).



“ _ Mother fucker!” _ Several heads snapped to attention as the unusually loud curse left Yuuri Katsuki’s mouth and on any other day the man would have blushed redder than a tomato. Today was not that day. Not when Yuuri had woken up to a cold bed, several missed alarms, a puddle of pee in the dining room, and a dog that refused to get out of the tub and let him shower. Yuuri swore to himself he was going to figure out how to train Makkachin to hide  _ anywhere but the fucking bathtub _ when she knew she had done something wrong. One of these days. It didn’t help that he got stuck in traffic, mismatched his socks, and nearly ran into the front door of the office building either. All to hear Viktor say in his most cheerful voice, “ _ You were just too cute to wake up this morning and I thought your back up alarms would get you up after I left for the bus!” _

Speak of the devil, Viktor turned the corner at the end of the hall, eyes immediately finding Yuuri’s where he stood clutching his hand. Those blue eyes glanced down at the injured hand with a short frown before bouncing up to meet Yuuri’s eyes once more questioningly.

“I caught my hand in the damn drawer!” Yuuri snapped at a normal, indoor voice, volume as Viktor got closer. The other man set the stack of papers he was holding neatly on Yuuri’s desk and then took Yuuri’s hand in both of his. Those long fingers gripped his palm lightly, fingertips brushing against the back of his hand as Viktor’s thumbs rubbed into the muscles of his palm.

“Would you like me to kiss it?” Viktor’s tone was completely innocent, the way he held Yuuri’s poor hand closer to his mouth, the way he tilted his head  _ just so _ to look out from beneath his thick eyelashes was inherently  _ not _ .

“Wha-” Yuuri barely got the word out before Viktor was pressing his lips against the knuckles of Yuuri’s fingers, one by one. Almost of its own accord Yuuri’s free hand flew to Viktor’s chest, fingers edging just under the jacket of Viktor’s suit. An errant ring finger brushed against a nipple and what was meant to be a quick kiss to each finger became the hint of a tongue at the edge of Yuuri’s pinky.

There was a moment where the both of them paused. Cubicles aside they were in a very public office, surrounded by people too dead inside to do their jobs and too poor to quit. Yuuri knew the cubicle to his right was home to a man whose eyes were glued 24/7 to a screen (seriously though Yuuri had watched the man use a urinal one handed while scrolling through Twitter) and that the one across the aisle was completely vacant, but the man to his left had a habit of taking long water breaks and if he saw Viktor and Yuuri like this in the middle of the walkway Yuuri would have no other option than to throw himself from the tallest bridge. Obviously the sanest action to take at that time would’ve been to push Viktor away and hiss out a quick “ _ not at work _ ” but something between Yuuri’s hips had become more than a bit interested in the chance that they could be doing something so inappropriate without anyone knowing.

Yuuri moved his hands from Viktor and grabbed his tie, pulling him into the crowded, but effectively shielded, space of his cubicle. Something fell to the floor as Viktor pushed Yuuri against his desk with a low growl, taking Yuuri’s hand back into his. The silver haired man pressed his lips to the heart of Yuuri’s palm, eyes closed behind the slightly curled fingers. Yuuri’s free hand flew to his mouth, his teeth biting down on his hand, as Viktor’s mouth slid over every edge of his fingers, one by one. Those red lips teasing and tasting, tongue occaisonally venturing out to trace a vein or crease. By the time Viktor actually wrapped his lips around one of the digits Yuuri was shaking.

Viktor’s tongue curled around Yuuri’s ring finger, caressing from the base to the tip and then down again as he lightly sucked. Yuuri’s head hit the cubicle wall behind him with a soft thump and a pencil rolled across the desktop, Yuuri’s hips bucking up towards the thigh Viktor had slipped between Yuuri’s legs and back against the furniture behind him. Yuuri bit down harder on the hand in his mouth as one of Viktor’s hands stroked down the length of his arm to his shoulder, down his side to his hip, and tightened pulling Yuuri back to him. The man opened his eyes, lids heavy and pupils blown, as he gave a particularly hard suck and began to lick more urgently at Yuuri’s finger. Yuuri couldn’t do anything more than obey as he began to rut against Viktor’s leg, offering the man another finger. Viktor took the proffered digit greedily into his mouth beginning to feel his way between the digits, in and out in and out, as his teeth teased at the edge of Yuuri’s fingertips as he pulled almost completely off and then dove back down.

After sufficiently wetting Yuuri’s fingers Viktor place wet kisses over the palm of Yuuri’s hand before letting go and gripping Yuuri’s waist with both hands. A bit of maneuvering hed Yuuri up on top of his desk, papers and files pushed to the side, legs spread to allow the other man to press tight against him. Yuuri’s hands had moved to scrape against the nape of Viktor’s neck and tug at the hair there as Viktor nibbled Yuuri’s lips and began to silence the breathy sighs Yuuri was making with his tongue.

The embarrassing stain at the front of Yuuri’s pants wasn’t as noticeable as he had feared and the two glances he did get were just another tally to add to the column of misfortunes that had happened that day. Though, Yuuri had to admit it was worth it when the image of Viktor looking up at him through heavy lashes, lips wrapped around his fingers and drool slipping at the corner of his mouth, was now etched into his memory forever. Yuuri smirked as he clocked out, meeting Viktor’s eyes in the parking lot and sliding into the car they shared.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, my love.” Viktor sighed, reaching for Yuuri’s hand on the gear shift. “But, I promise to make it up to you when we get home.” He purred as his middle and forefinger began to lightly stroke either side of Yuuri’s fingers. Yuuri broke at least four traffic laws getting them home.


End file.
